Secrets
by pretty-moon-princess
Summary: Raven and Starfire are together but none of the other titans know. will they find out? read and find out. RS Robb COC. Yuri warning! RR
1. Default Chapter

It was a quiet morning in the big T. Beastboy and Cyborg were sitting, playing the PS2, Robyn was in the kitchen making breakfast, and two of the titans were missing. "Dude where are the girls?" asked Beastboy. "I dunno, but I think we should get them up it not healthy to sleep in this late" said Robyn. The boys walked to the stairs "so I'll go get Star" they all said at the same time. The boys had learned the hard way that knocking on Ravens door could easily be the last sound they ever heard.  
  
"Ok 1...2...3 not it!" yelled Robyn and Beastboy followed by Cyborg. "Ok, Ok I'll go wake the princess of darkness," said Cyborg sulkily. Cyborg knocked gently on Ravens door, upon hearing no reply he started knocking harder until suddenly the floor fell to the floor. He stared for a moment before walking away, whistling innocently. "Hey Starfire time get up" sang Beastboy through the door. When they heard know reply they simply opened the door only to be hit a balloon full of talc powder. "Oops I guess I forgot to take that down," said Beat boy.  
  
"If we had been Starfire she would have zapped you" said Robyn. "What I don't understand is, if I put it up last night then Starfire didn't sleep in her room last night" said Beastboy. Cyborg approached Beastboy and Robyn "you find Star?" asked Cyborg. "Nope, you find Raven?" asked Robyn. "Nope" said Cyborg. "Dude where could they possibly be?" asked Beastboy. "You guys looking for us?" said a voice from down the hall. The boys all looked up to see Starfire, wearing a short leather skirt, a white tube top, and leather knee-high boots.  
  
Standing next to her was Raven wearing black leather, low-cut pants with a backless halter-top and her hair up in a French twist. "How come you guys have talc powder all over your faces" asked Starfire. "And what happened to my door?" asked Raven. The boys walked straight up to the girls. "Lounge NOW!" said the boys all at once.  
  
Starfire and Raven sat on the couch "what, ahhh, is this all about? I'm tired," said Starfire yawning. "Where were you guys last night?" asked Cyborg. "We were uh um," said Starfire trying to think of an excuse. "We were out fighting evil isn't that our job?" asked Raven sarcastically. "In those clothes?" asked Robyn suspiciously. "We re under cover" said Starfire. Raven suddenly felt all eyes on her "what are you guys looking at?" asked Raven angrily. "Raven you look different with out your cloak and hood" said Robyn. "You look like a girl," said Beastboy. "You take that back I think she looks great all the time" said Starfire angrily as Raven tried to hold her back. "Ah we have to go now really tired, bye" said Raven pulling a struggling Starfire up the stairs.  
  
They ended up in Raven's room, she mutter a simple spell at her door, which flew back up onto its hinges. "Star, you almost gave us away," said Raven. "Why can't we just tell them?' asked Starfire. "If we told them they wouldn't understand," said Raven hugging Starfire and pecking her on the cheek. Mean while back down stairs "do you believe what they said?" asked Beastboy. "Not for a second" said Robyn.  
  
Oohhh cliffy! I hope you liked my story. I think Raven and Starfire are the cutest couple. Please read and Review. No flames please! Tune in for my next chapter. 


	2. secrets found out

The next morning Beastboy was the first to wakeup, he decided to go down to the kitchen to make breakfast. He slowly opened his door but before he put a foot out the door he saw Starfire creep across the hall from Ravens room to hers. Once Starfire's door was closed Beastboy walked down to the kitchen, trying to comprehend what he had just seen. "Good morning beautiful" said Robin as he walked over to Beastboy and wrapped his arms around Beastboy's waist. "Good morning" said Beastboy pecking Robin on the cheek.  
  
Meanwhile just outside the kitchen stood a shocked Cyborg. They all sat around the table eating Cyborg staring at Beastboy and Robin and Beastboy staring at Raven and Starfire. "Will someone please say something already!" yelled Robin. "Who wants to go to the arcade with me?" asked Cyborg. "I will, me two" said Beast and Robin. "We'll pass," said Raven. "Well what are waiting for?' asked Cyborg. The boys rushed out the door, leaving Raven and Starfire who walked into the living room. Raven lay on the couch while Starfire straddled her hips.  
  
"So star what are you thinking?" asked Raven suggestively. "Well I was thinking we could have some fun," said Starfire winking "mm come here" said Raven pulling Starfire down on top of her. Mean while outside "wait up guys I forgot my money I'll be back in a sec k?" said Beastboy turning into an eagle and flying back to the big T. Beastboy ran inside and into the lounge room. What he saw next made him gasp. There he saw Raven and Starfire locked in a passionate kiss. "I knew it" yelled Beastboy.  
  
Raven and Starfire broke apart and looked up to see Beastboy staring at them wide-eyed. "You can't tell anyone," said Starfire. "Why did you guys lie to us?" asked Beastboy "because you wouldn't understand and if you tell anyone I will blast you into another dimension" said Raven. Suddenly Robin and Cyborg walked in "Beastboy what taking so long?" asked Robin "ah suddenly I'm not feeling so good" said Beastboy. Robin followed Beastboy up the stairs "BB are you ok?" asked Robin laying next to him. "Robin what would do if you knew your friends had a secret and you knew it but no one else did and if you told anyone there would be consequences?" asked Beastboy.  
  
"That's a tough one, well if the secret could save someone life no matter what cost I would tell but other wise I would keep it to myself" said Robin. Meanwhile in Raven's room, "do you think he'll tell anyone" asked Starfire. "Not if he knows what's good for him" said Raven. Starfire and Raven lay in each other's arm just enjoying being together.  
  
Well that was my second chappie! Hoped you liked it! Please R+R and please no flames. I hope you like my next chappie love Jess_da_cutie 


End file.
